Tallis/Dialogue
Tallis' dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Tallis shares with the other companions and Hawke, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. Mark of the Assassin Tallis' remarks (there is a bug some have encountered where-in if the Warden is a male elven mage, he may be mentioned as a female when discussing lothering) Tallis and Hawke Tallis and Anders Tallis and Aveline * Aveline: They would do better to hunt these closer to farmland. They must be a plague on anyone with livestock. * Tallis: The sooner we get the hunt over with, the sooner we'll be at the château to finish this. (After some hunters make remarks about wyverns during the hunt) * Aveline: Waste of time. * Tallis: Just ignore them. (After Tallis' identity is revealed) * Aveline: So you're a spy. * Tallis: Not by profession, but yes. * Aveline: What do you mean? What's your role under the Qun? * Tallis: The Ben-Hassrath are enforcers. We protect the faith and the innocent. * Aveline: Enforcer makes you more templar than guard. * Tallis: Sure... let's go with that. (After Tallis' identity is revealed) * Aveline: So, you willingly joined? Didn't they invade your homeland? * Tallis: I like the way you say homeland. It's obvious you care for yours. * Tallis: Tevinter conquered mine generations ago. Why would I owe them allegiance over the Qun? * Aveline: It's not the same. It seems like... joining the darkspawn. * Tallis: But on the bright side, no taint. Tallis and Bethany * Tallis: So you're Hawke's sister. (During Act 1) * Bethany: Did she tell you that? * Tallis: Not at all. You think someone can't tell? * Bethany: What do you mean? We're nothing alike! Or, at least I don't think so... * Tallis: You're adorable. I wish I'd had a sister like you. (If Bethany is a Circle mage) * Bethany: The mage who went away, yes. * Tallis: Many families have them. * Hawke: And are proud of them. * Tallis: It shows. (If Bethany is a Grey Warden) * Bethany: I was. Before I got the Blight. * Hawke: Bethany. * Bethany: Oh, right, sorry. Everything's just like it always was. Better? * Tallis: Not especially. Never mind. Tallis and Carver * Carver: Why can't we ever meet any normal people? * Tallis: I'm normal! * Carver: You jumped off a roof and stabbed a man in the back. * Tallis: In a completely normal fashion! * Tallis: So you're Hawke's brother. (During Act 1) * Carver: Yes. Carver. Carver Hawke. * Tallis: I usually have to try a lot harder to annoy someone. What's your issue? * Carver: It's nothing that an outsider need worry about. * Tallis: Well, cold stares for everyone, then. (If friendship) * Carver: We still admit that, on occasion. * Tallis: But you're on good terms. * Carver: This second? I suppose so. The day's young, though. * Hawke: ** (If Hawke has a diplomatic/helpful personality) We're fine. Just... different. ** (If Hawke has a humorous/charming personality) He'll bugger it up yet. ** (If Hawke has an aggressive/direct personality) It won't last. (If rivalry) * Carver: That is a common accusation. * Tallis: Strained, then? * Carver: We're on different paths. * Hawke: ** (Diplomatic) Bit of an understatement. ** (Humorous) With a lot of swearing, usually. ** (Aggressive) He's an ass. Tallis and Fenris Tallis and Isabela Tallis and Merrill * Merrill: How did you learn to do that thing with the knives, Tallis? * Tallis: Throwing them? * Merrill: Yes. Isabela does that sometimes, too. How do you keep it from hitting someone hilt-first and just bonking them on the nose? * Tallis: Oh, that happens all the time, actually. You just act like you meant to do that. Which is really hard sometimes and ruins the moment. (After Tallis' identity is revealed) * Merrill: Do the Qunari treat elves well, then? * Tallis: They treat elves like anyone else. * Merrill: But they do such terrible things. I thought... * Tallis: Elves are not exempt. We all pay a price for freedom. Ask yourself if the price an elf pays here is better or worse. * Merrill: I don't want to think about it. * Tallis: Eventually all of us will have to. Tallis and Sebastian * Tallis: So these are the hunting grounds. * Sebastian: Are there truly wyverns here? Not just servants dressed up in wyvern suits? * Tallis: Supposedly. Not that I've ever seen one, though. (After some hunters make remarks about wyverns during the hunt) * Sebastian: They should use dogs to flush them. Wyverns tend to, ah, defecate to drive away pursuit. * Tallis: Just ignore them. (After Tallis' identity is revealed) * Tallis: So just how good are you with that bow? * Sebastian: Eh? There's been no complaints. * Tallis: So if I put an apple on my head, could you shoot it off? * Sebastian: Considering what you've led us into, I don't think that would be wise. * Tallis: (Sighs) You people are so touchy. (After Tallis' identity is revealed) * Sebastian: So, what were you before? * Tallis: When I was a little girl, I liked to pretend I was a dragon. * Sebastian: I mean... were you raised in the Chantry? Among the Dalish? * Tallis: When I grew up, the Imperial Chantry was the only option. They don't have much use for elves. Or anyone who's not a magister. * Sebastian: Then they weren't representing the will of Andraste. The Maker has a place for everyone. * Tallis: So does the Qun. Tallis and Varric Category:Dragon Age II dialogues